


A dream come true

by Mel90



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Introspection, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory, Series Finale, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel90/pseuds/Mel90
Summary: Wolfgang wakes up first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t yet enough fics about this throuple (there could never be enough), so I decided to write one.  
> I really should be studying but I literally can't stop thinking about this ship. I still can't believe Sense8 Went There. Lana Wachowski is my goddess.  
> I apologize for the mistakes this surely has, english is not my first language.  
> And I should probably be ashamed of how corny this is but I regret nothing.  
> I may continue it if studying keeps proving to be impossible.

Wolfgang woke up sandwiched between two warm, naked bodies and tried very hard not to move. He wasn’t ready yet for them to wake up, wasn’t ready for last night to be over. He could feel panic starting to creep in. Would they regret it? He didn’t think Kala would, but what about Rajan? In the light of day, would he see what they had shared last night as impulsive? Would the reality of seeing another man with his wife finally put an end to the surprising tolerance he had shown so far?  
And what about him? Maybe the things he did with Wolfgang last night, when champagne and emotions were running freely, will seem unacceptable in the morning.  
He had never second-guessed sex so much. Maybe he had ruined everything, the fragile equilibrium (dare he call it friendship?) they had achieved finally broken. Maybe it was a mistake-

-Morning -the sleep laced voice that interrupted his mounting panic was barely a whisper against his ear. Rajan lifted his head from Wolfgang’s neck to meet his stare with soft, dreamy eyes that turned concerned at the wide anxious look he found. - Are you all right?  
Wolfgang didn’t know how to answer that. Was he? Part of him was itching to run away, to run from his fears, from his hope. And specially to run from the warm brown eyes that were patiently waiting for him to say something.  
But he didn’t want to run. He wanted to be here, with Kala’s soft hair tickling his shoulder, her head resting beside his on the same pillow, her open palm over his stomach. And with Rajan looking at him so earnest, so kind. And while he hated being vulnerable, he had to know.  
-I don’t know -he hesitated-, are we?  
Rajan’s expression became impossibly kinder and a big, warm hand came up to cradle Wolfgang’s cheek.  
-My love -was whispered against his lips-, last night was a dream come true.  
And with Rajan kissing him so softly, Wolfgang had a flash of a warm, happy indian morning not long ago and he knew they’ll be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kala's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m obsessed. What’s new?   
> I desperately need someone to write 50k of this. Meanwhile, here’s another drabble.  
> Again, please point any mistakes. English is not my first language.

_My love, last night was a dream come true._

Kala opened her eyes just in time to see her husband tenderly kiss their lover. And wasn’t that a weird thought? After last night, Wolfgang was truly a part of her relationship with Rajan. Had been for a while, in all honesty. She could have never imagined them connecting the way they had, would have never even known to hope for it until she had witnessed the almost instant way they became friends.

When Will had asked last night if she knew what she wanted, she hadn’t answered not because she didn’t, but because the hope inside her was too big, too fragile to put into words.

She had seen the connection, the chemistry from the start. And had treasured every moment spent with them both, and she had dared to hope.

It had seemed almost greedy to wish to be able to share both her loves with each other the way she did with her seven other selves. Just as it had seemed greedy to love Wolfgang in spite of her marriage just to later realize she also loved her husband.

But she had come to trust that love is a miracle, and so she hoped.

Now, hearing the sweet words Rajan had once said to her whispered against Wolfgang’s lips, seeing his blushed, vulnerable face -so unaccustomed he is to hearing loving words- alight with pleasure… it was like coming full circle. Her husband words after the first night she spent with them both, now said after what she hoped would be the first night of so many they’ll have together…

Kala felt her eyes prickle, and when she blinked she found both her lovers looking at her in alarm.

-Kala-

-My wife, what is it?

She had to smile through her emotion, they were so lovely like this.

-It’s nothing -she said as she leaned forward to leave a kiss on Rajan’s lips, on Wolfgang’s cheek- I’m just so grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rajan feels lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m finally out of fluff. I’m going to go find something to read to take my mind off these three before I give myself cavities from so much saccharine.

Rajan was also grateful, oh so grateful.  
Here he was in a situation he could have never imagined, lying naked in bed with his wife and her -now theirs- lover and all he could think was how when he found out the truth about Kala he had believed he would eventually lose her. But instead of losing his beloved, he had gained another. He had gained Wolfgang.  
Wolfgang with his golden looks and his intensity, so dark and serious -even deadly- and yet fun and passionate and who so easily gave himself to any moment, let himself feel joy so completely and without reserve. Who had offered him his friendship so freely, so earnestly. Wolfgang who could make his insides melt with a smile.  
How could one man be so lucky? While he searched for words, he slid his hand down Wolfgang’s skin in a soft caress until his hand came to rest on top of Kala’s over the blonde man’s stomach.  
He met his wife’s beautiful gaze.  
-Kala, the day you accepted to be my wife I thought I could never be happier. Because what man could be luckier? The most brilliant, beautiful and kind woman in the word had said yes to me. My love for you was instant and endless and I knew when I met you that I could never love another. And yet -his eyes went to his new lover. Wolfgang’s eyes were serious and vulnerable and Rajan couldn’t help but lean to kiss him again-, and yet here we are. That day, when you said yes, was my miracle, and now, my beloved, you have brought me another. For I could never imagine one person could hold so much love inside, could never have dreamed one could feel such joy.  
He lifted his wife’s hand and pressed a kiss to it before sitting up fully and giving them both a flirtatious smile while looking up and down their naked bodies, laid out before him.   
-Besides, I’m not fool enough to disregard such a gift when it’s being granted to me- he said and was rewarded with laughter and blushes he would always treasure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure when drabbles stop being drabbles if you keep continuing them? XD
> 
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes, especially weird turns of phrase/lexical choices, so I can improve :)

Wolfgang thought that it felt good to laugh at Rajan’s suggestive look and words. Even if he wasn’t used to having the tables turned on him like that.  
“So I’m guessing we are having this conversation now then?”, he said and then smirked at Kala’s dismayed look.  
“Kala, my love, we have been avoiding this matter long enough”  
At Rajan’s words Kala left the bed to pick up a robe from a nearby chair and, as she put it on and fidgeted with the straps, she mumbled “I know”, then sat down beside them again.  
“I’ve been so happy this last weeks, even while I was recuperating from being shot, I’ve never been happier. And…”, she said looking at them with a sort of sad smile, “I was afraid that when we finally discussed what was happening, I would lose both of you. Because I could never pick. I know most people would say that I should, but I can’t.”  
“Fuck most people” Wolfgang said as he put a hand on the back of her neck and guided her to him until their foreheads were touching.  
“What he said.” Rajan’s hand found hers. “Kala, you could never lose us. Even if things weren’t… as they are, we love you. I don’t believe either of us would ever choose to leave you.”  
As they both turned to him, Rajan laid his other hand on Wolfgang’s thigh.  
“But things are different now, so there is nothing to worry about. We love you, and now…” He squeezed the strong, warm thigh under his hand. “Somehow, I’ve fallen in love with Wolfgang too.” He said this carefully, looking only at Kala, suddenly shy. “Against all odds, this, the three of us, makes sense. I want this, and it is my hope that both of you want it too”  
Kala’s smile was blinding, and he could feel Wolfgang’s stare like a burn. Before this morning, he had never talked about his blooming feelings for the blonde man, though he had thought about them almost constantly. He would have never dared to before last night. Before having at the very least the hope of them being reciprocated.  
“I want this too, more than anything” his wife said before kissing him slowly, making his skin tingle. It was a few seconds before they parted, and then he couldn’t avoid looking at his new lover anymore.  
Wolfgang’s eyes were bright and intense as he watched them kiss, and when Rajan finally met his gaze, he opened his mouth to speak but Rajan anxiously interrupted him.  
“I know that we haven’t known each other for long, that it is too soon. I don’t expect you to feel the same and I realize that this may be presumptuous but I hope that, maybe, if you’re open to it, maybe someday-“ Rajan’s rushed words came to a stop when two warm hands came up to frame his face.  
“Rajan, I know all this is, well, unexpected, but nothing in my life has been predictable lately... Meeting everyone, surviving BPO, falling in love. Twice.” He was blushing, a fact both of his lovers found fascinating. “It’s been a crazy ride for sure. And I wouldn’t change a thing.” He shook his head at himself and snorted. “What I’m trying to say is, I love you too.”  
All three of them sat there grinning giddily for a while.  
“So yes,” Wolfgang continued, his face now completely red, “I want this more than I can say.”  
“Awww, that’s adorable” Lito’s voice made both Kala and Wolfgang look up. “I was so rooting fot this!”  
“Shut up”, Wolfgang said without any heat as Kala laughed. “Lito.” He explained at Rajan’s raised brows. The guy was taking all this crazy seriously chill. Wolfgang was impressed.  
“Now that that’s settled, come on! We are all meeting for breakfast!” he said in his usual exuberant manner before disappearing.  
“He wants us to meet them for breakfast” Kala said to Rajan.  
“All right” Rajan agreed easily.  
“So I guess now we’ve talked…” she said.  
Both guys looked at her expectantly. She was clearly a little lost for words.  
“So now what?” she blurted.  
“Oh” said Rajan and then they were both looking at him. “I guess Kala and I need to go back to India eventually… at least, I do. What about you Wolfgang? Do you have to go back to Germany?”  
“No, not really… Between Kala being in the hospital... and the wedding… I haven’t thought that far ahead.” He finished awkwardly, like he wasn’t sure of saying whatever he was thinking. Kala kind of wanted to squeeze him until he smiled the way he had when he had just woken up and Rajan called him ‘love’.  
“Would you…” she started and then looked at Rajan, who smiled encouragingly at her. “WillyoucomebacktoIndiawithus?   
Wolfgang looked at both their faces searchingly, and whatever he was looking for, he seemed to find it, because he smiled and said: “I’d love to”.  
“Finally!” Nomi’s voice was happy and exasperated.   
When both his lovers’ gazes went to the same spot and then to him, Rajan smiled and started to get up. He was getting used to this. “I know, I know.” He said before they could explain. “Breakfast.”


End file.
